Swindle
(Hey I'd appreciate if you asked me to use this guy first. Like in a fanfic or something? Thanks. ^^) Swindle is a casual, charismatic and devious adult Nightwing dragon whose intention is to simply thrive. Anatomy Swindle's main body colours are a dark, deep purple nearing black. Surprisingly his scales have a certain shine, he's always sure to make himself look good. His underbelly scales are tinted a lighter purple/silvery. He generally bears a large grin with dulled, off white teeth. Unfortunately for him, even with his trying he can't get rid of the bad breath due to his diet of rotten foods. His wing's insides are a black at the top and fade into pinkish purple near the bottom, he has only a few shimmering silver scales on his wings that look like stars however. His body over all is thin and sleek, almost brittle looking. His irises shimmer a constant, bright gold. They're rather strange, what with the sudden clash in contrast. Sclera is white and pupil is black like usual, however. It should be note worthy he's not an Animus, can't read minds or create prophecies. He's actually pretty ordinary, if it were not for his striking coloured eyes. Diet Swindle mainly eats sloths and fruit, but'll never let anyone catch him eating sloths (especially Rainwings.) His preferred fruit are Mangos and apples. Personality Swindle, like his name suggests, is deceiving and cheap. He'd much prefer to save his own scales and hide then sacrifice any of his own for someone else. This partially has to do with the fact that on the volcanic Nightwing Island, everyone was kinda out for themselves. None the less, he'd much rather not cause trouble and at least pretend to like someone then act hateful towards them and get socked in the jaw with a fist, a big scratch on his nose with a barbed tail or a scorched bottom from an angry customer. Lets be honest though, what with his lying and scams he'll get plenty of it anyways. The only reason he's still alive is because of his charisma and casual demeanor (which by the way, goes well with his handsome good looks!) He's less easy to anger, but still vain and protective of his appearance. He's more tolerant toward other tribes, and less likely to show contempt or distain towards Icewings. If anything, he's jealous of them for their looks and incredibly deadly frost breath. Overall he's friendly, deceptive and would probably be the last guy to harm you right then and there. History Swindle was born on the volcanic island, and ever since hearing about the portal leading to the Rainkingdom has wished to leave his own dreadful home. Even as a youngling he'd try and sneak out to investigate 'the outside world', only to be caught and severely punished for it. He holds resentment towards the majority of the other Nightwings, although had realized the importance of not letting the Rainwings know of the Nightwing tribe quickly. As he grew older he was mainly a hunter and territory stalker, flying around the outskirts of the island to make sure none trespassed. Being on duty when Glory and the other Rainwings escaped he quickly realized how utterly screwed he was, and fled. Now he lives on the brim of the Rainwing village, cooped up in a densely built hut and trying to stay away from other of his own tribe. Considering the fact he's seen as a deserter for it, and how much stronger/faster the other Nightwings are he's sure to not go and cause a lot of attention. Swindle however does have a good business, scamming the occasional dragon who happened to be foolish enough to believe his lies or make a deal with him at all. Thankfully however, he's not all bad. If the deal is serious enough then he'll probably uphold his end of it, but to be honest threatening his life is probably the most easy way to get him to step it up. Relations Tribes Bigger, more intimidating and larger tribes such as MudWings, SandWings, NightWings and GeodeWings are probably one of his least favoured. They could easily beat him to a bloody pulp, and he really does like his face quite like it is, thanks. SeaWings and RainWings are pretty cool as far as he's concerned, but he's obviously weary of the Rainwing's acidic venom and the Seawing's powerful tail. IceWings sharp scales and frosty breath are what he's probably the most jealous of. I mean, just look at that gleam! The fabulous icicle blues and moon whites, along with the cold, chilling breath every time they speak! Considering the fact that Nightwings really do hate Icewings (usually), he's leniently friendly towards them. DeathWings? Oh dear sweet Moons! Never has a dragon tribe creeped him out so much, what with their partially translucent bodies and massive claws filled with /venom/. They look like they're always... thinking. Basically, Swindle is terrified of Deathwings and would almost never consider breaking a deal with one. SwiftWings are dragons he's unsure of. Their levitation and reshaping skills, while mildly concerning/quite impressive, it's doubtful that they'd be used upon him. Their art is something Swindle is rather fond of none the less. LeafWings he's more or less relaxed around. Their saliva is significantly annoying, but their sharpened tail end and nimble talons aren't much of a danger unless he's pinned to a wall or something similar. To be fair though, their independence and will to survive is quite appreciable. Still don't want to anger the wrong dragon of course, just a general overview of what he thinks of them. Individuals Brainstorm; Swindle will often times get a hold of this enthusiastic dragon's creations for a few spare coins, or traded goods. After all, you need to give to get. (Unless you're Swindle, and tend to get whatever needed with a slick silver tongue~). Brainstorm treats him with reasonable amounts of decency, although the Nightwing can't exactly call him 'all there'. Due to their distance of living quarters Brainstorm and Swindle will rarely meet up, and when they do it's usually just gossip and trades of information while trading for actual items. Sarcastic and snide comments are constant. Known to meet up at the Diamond Spray Delta to do such exchanges. Home Healthy, green walls netted by entwining twigs, branches and leaves create stiff and strong walls for this hut. The hut looks rather friendly and quite large, able to house 6 dragons with their wings extended. Various birds chirp and nest on the roof of the home, flowers and strange looking trinkets seem to be scattered along the leaves that make up the roof. A rickety yet stable bridge has led you here from another Rainwing's home, although this place is strangely far off from the others. The gapping hole that makes up the door has no... door? No handle, nothing. It's wide open and actually looks kind of welcoming, if it weren't for the dark interior. The average dragon could hardly make out what's within, and when crossing the bridge one could notice a large mound of different items, some more complex than others. A brown, shiny counter is stretched across half the area, to the left of the hut is a large blue couch nearing the entrance. The mound of various objects is strayed behind the counter, protectively cooped up in one spot. Rustling may be heard, and a skinny, shawdowy figure rises up before you, behind the counter. With piercing yellow irises and a massive, toothy grin he softly calls you up. "Welcome! To my humble home. Do take a look around, and if you see anything that... interests you, walk me over. I'll give yah a price, name and rarity." Trivia/tin bits of info *Swindle has a large chunk of Skyfire. *He was originally based off of another character from a far different franchise Category:NightWings Category:Males Category:Characters